The Flames of Retribution
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: The awakening of an old ally, Fiona's hidden memories. Will Van lose her to someone from her past? Or will that person finally help him build the final step to his heart's deepest Desire
1. The World Left Behind

The Flames of Retribution

Chapter 1:The World Left Behind

Across Zi the children of the four top Zoidian families were making their way towards Mithra City,the city of the Zoid Eve. The four had been summoned for a specific reason. As they piloted their Zoids the four had no idea what was about to happen to them. Aizen Hiltz and his organoid Ambient were the first to arrive, since they live the closest on the eastern coast. The second was Reese Sheldon and her blue devil Specular,came from the mountains to the north.

Elisi Linette and her organoid Zekeial came from the hills to the south. And the last to arrive was Avatare Guylos from the plains to the west with her wolf-like organoid Damienth. Dr. Kenpatchi was worried as he awaited the arrival of the last of the pilots, Aizen and Elisi were talking quietly over the changes in their organoids since their last meeting. Reese was looking at a picture in her locket when the door slid open, and Avatare strode into the room her organoid behind her. It was a common mistake that organoids only came in Dino-types they came in as many different types as the Zoids did.

"Avatare you look very good."Aizen said as they shook hands. "As do you Aizen,Elisi your hair is nearly as long is mine. Reese hows life?"Avatare smiled as she spoke. The four turned to face Dr. Kenpatchi when he cleared his throat. "Sorry" the four mumbled. The doctor's stern look faded into a smile,and they settled in to listen to him. He looked over the four, they had been his students since they were children. "As you are well aware the Deathsaurer project is nearly complete. But what you don't know is that I am no longer apart of it." the four were startled. Kenpatchi had been the head of the entire project for as long as they could remember.

"I foresee disaster with that experiment, I come here to ask a very important favor of you all."He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I want you to allow me to encapsulate you, I fear that the Deathsaurer will turn on us and I don't want the Deathsaurer to annihilate the entire civilization.""So you want us to go to sleep, and what If your wrong about the Deathsaurer?"It was Aizen who spoke up,and Reese nodded in agreement. "Then if I am wrong I will wake you immediately."The four looked to one another before nodding to him. Dr. Kenpatchi smiled at the bravery that the four had. "Thank you you may speak with me one at a time to choose your locations and what you want to take with you. I do this so that no one but each of you and myself will know where you will be located" And he receded into his office.

Elisi chose to take Zera city near the desert in the south, she only wanted her organoid to be encapsulated with her, her liger would be brought to the city should the Deathsaurer follow Kenpatchi's prediction. Aizen took the mountain fortress of Barabbas as his and Ambient's place, his Zoid would be placed at another location. Reese took a small town on the edge of the desert with Specular, her Zoid would be hidden in the city by the whirl pools. Avatare chose the Dragon pass fortress for her and Damienth, her Zoid would be hidden with her. They left after a few hours of planning, but they weren't going home for long. Avatare approached her Zoid with a calculating look on her face. She looked down the street towards the Zoid eve, her emerald green eyes glittering as she remembered her father's words. '_Beware my child,heed the call of your instincts'_ At this moment it bewildered the Zoidian.

She turned and climbed into her Zoid, she heard her name called as she settled into the pilot seat. "Avatare!" She looked down to see Elisi standing there. "Yeah? What you need?"She yelled down to the blond woman. "Why leave so soon? Come spend some time with us Avatare!"Avatare looked down at her organoid playing with Zekeial and smiled slightly. "Very Well lets find some place to spend the night." And she whistled for her organoid. "Damienth! Let's go we are going to spent the night here then leave at dawn." the organoid wagged his tail, before jumping on Ambient. Elisi laughed she had missed the loud pilot,she also noticed Avatare's organoid stood shoulder to shoulder with Zekeial despite being a quadruped.

The four found a place to stay at a nice hotel, Aizen's room had a window that over looked the balcony that was connected to Avatare and Elisi's room. Avatare fingered her signet ring,The red dragon that signified the unending courage and determination to see Justice done. Aizen watched Avatare fiddle with her ring and saw the woman look to the three moons of Zi. The silvery light made her red hair look like fresh blood. He watched Elisi approach her and lay her hand on the taller woman's arm. "The red dragon looks like its crying"she said as she looked at Avatare's ring. "I think it foresees the future"Elisi smiled as Avatare turned and walked back inside the room they shared, her feet silent on the cool stone as the wind played with her robe.

It was just after dawn when Avatare was looking at her Zoid as her thoughts wandered. "Avatare?"She started,whirled and held her knife at him. "Dr. Kenpatchi what are you doing here?"He had backed out of range the moment after calling her name so she had missed him. "I must speak with you, Its urgent. I want to send Shadere along with you, but he will be in another location"Avatare's eyes dimmed thinking of the black organoid and his former partner. "I am sorry to cause you this pain my dear, but I fear for his life. The Zoidian council wants him."Avatare's eyes lit with anger,at the thought of those Zoid murderers getting there hands on Shadere. "I agree protect him. Rafe would have wanted that."

"I also want you to leave early, since you have the farthest to travel."Kenpatchi said. "Alright I'll leave now. Who will I be meeting for my arrival at Dragon pass?"the old doctor smiled. "I will be there myself, I need the time it will take you to get back to separate and hide the others."She nodded and retreated into the hotel to pack the small amount of items she had brought with her. When she returned Dr. Kenpatchi was standing there with Shadere and Damienth.

"Shadere its been awhile." She said as she stroked the black organoid gently, a tear sliding down her face. "Good luck Avatare, And one last thing. Don't come back!" She turned to look at him in shock. "I beg you do not return, follow the plan but don't contact any of the others."She nodded as she climbed into her Zoid. "until we meet again doc. Shadere..."though her words never made it out but the organoid knew. She closed her cockpit and her Zoid got to his feet and walked out of town, she only waited until she left the town before letting her Zoid run to its hearts content.

Elisi was startled awake by the sudden silence and sat straight up. "Avatare?"she received no response, so she crawled out of bed and walked out onto the balcony to see if Avatare's Zoid was there, it wasn't. When she got the the end of the balcony she noticed her own cockpit was open and Dr. Kenpatchi was sitting in it typing away at the console. "Dr. Kenpatchi what are you doing?" She asked after she had gotten dressed and came downstairs to meet him. "Elisi my dear I need you to go home pack what you want to take and head towards Zera."She was shocked. "Why?" he looked around. "I don't think its safe here anymore, the Deathsaurer project is going to come on-line in fifteen days. I need you to hurry I will send the others on their ways as well."

She managed to get a question out as he watched her pack and hurried her into her cockpit with Zekeial following. "Do you know where Avatare is?"The doctor looked around before whispering in her ear. "I already sent her off, she needs the extra time to get Saix settled. I now give you the same warning I gave her. Do not come back! And don't contact anyone." Elisi nodded and set her stuff in the cargo container before climbing into her cockpit and strapping herself in. "Will I see you again?"she asked as tears filled her eyes. "Yes at Zera. May the Zoid eve grant you speed my child. Go!" She closed her cockpit and called for Zekeial to give her the speed she needed. Her liger turned and ran towards home with all the speed it had.

It took nearly four days for Elisi to make it home and she prayed to the eve that Avatare had made home safely. She packed a few changes of clothes and some soft shoes to wear to sleep. She was only home long enough to tell everyone she would be back in a few days. Elisi was glad she was only three days away from her destination. She departed at dawn the next morning after a shower and cleaning Zekeial. She had him merge with liger to make the trip faster. She had a bad feeling that time was running out for them all. Avatare on the other and it took her nine days straight to get back to Larukia. When she had passed out while piloting Saix, Damienth had merged and kept them on track. Pilot, Zoid and organoid were exhausted by the time they reached the city.

She allowed for a two day rest while she packed some stuff. The last thing she packed was the picture of her and Rafe with their organoids and Zoids. She remembered going out with him on a run in his Zoid, to a small cove up the coast a ways. He had asked her to be his life-mate she had been about to give him her answer when they were attacked by a Guysak. They had barely made it back to his Zoid. The Guysak launched a barrage of missiles and one hit his Descat's leg while they were getting buckled in.

The Guysak launched its final weapon a harpoon type missile but due to a targeting error it was headed for the cockpit. Rafe ordered Shadere to take Avatare to safety and, before he could return for his partner the missile tore through the cockpit and struck the Zoid core. All Avatare heard was the screams from both herself and Rafe's Descat before it vaporized. Today made it one year since that day. Avatare shook her head and looked to the third moon. As she stood there with her organoid her fingers reached up and stroked his shoulder. "I miss him"she mumbled as the organoid nuzzled her cheek in hopes to raise her spirits.

She sighed again before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading towards Dragon pass, the trip there would take her five days unless she pushed on through then it would only take her three. She stowed her gear and climbed into the cockpit, She turned Saix towards the dawn and let him lope into the coming day. She arrived at Dragon Pass three days later as the moons rose behind her. "Avatare this way!" Dr. Kenpatchi said as he showed up on her screen. She followed his Shadow Fox deep into the catacombs in the red-rock caves. "OK park your Zoid over there and make sure he won't move." She nodded and closed the transmission.

She moved her Zoid behind a rock outcropping within the cavern. She got Saix to lay down before climbing out of the cockpit. Damienth appeared in a black-silver flash of light. "Excellent. Come over here both of you." both Pilot and organoid approached the open capsules waiting for them. "alright I'll explain this to you as I did to all the others. When you enter this capsule it will be just like falling asleep. If I am right about the Deathsaurer you will be protected here." She relaxed slightly as he hooked up the censors that would monitor her health, he continued to talk. "You will wake when Shadere and Elisi wake up."She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Your organoid has put your Zoid to sleep he can revive it when you wake."She nodded as he helped her loosen her thigh length hair, so that it didn't give her a headache when she woke up. Her organoid growled as Dr. Kenpatchi closed the door on his capsule,and nearly on his tail. "Doc you better watch it you almost got his tail."The doctor chuckled. "Alright I don't know how the next days will fall but may the eve bless you and keep you safe. I pray that I am wrong and that all is well. One last thing just in case, I want you to know I would have been proud to have you as a daughter had you and Rafe married."

Kenpatchi had tears running down he face as he spoke his last words. "And I would have been honored to call you father"He hugged her before gently pushing her into the capsule and closing the door before walking over to the machine controlling them to push the button to send them to sleep. "Good Night Father"She yelled through the capsules shell at him. After she fell asleep he sunk to his knees before the machine and cried. He had condemned his people to death and now he sends the children of his best friends into hiding hoping to save their race.


	2. The Zoidian

The Flames of Retribution

Chapter 2: The Zoidian

--_Last Chapter--_

_He had condemned his people to death and now he sends the children of his best friends into hiding hoping to save their race._

--_Now_--

Fiona sat up covered in sweat, her breaths quick and uneven. "What was that?" Her bones seemed to rattle in the after effect of the dream. This whole thing had started the night Irvine had gotten the Lightning Saix, but she didn't know why the Zoid seemed slightly familiar to her. She made herself a cup of coffee and looked up at the two moons her ruby eyes glazed slightly in thought. Deep in the forgotten catacombs at Red River a pulsing was growing stronger. The life support computer had finally registered that the conditions were met for resuscitation.

The pulsing was growing stronger it to any who heard it would have described it like a heartbeat. The larger capsule shattered first reveling a large Wolf-like organoid, its sleek black form covered in the capsule goo. It shook its self as it settled to await the awakening of its mistress. The second smaller capsule exploded and its inhabitant fell to the floor the naked form the result of a chemical error in the capsule. The organoid nudged the fallen form gently. The woman coughed and woke, her emerald green eyes unfocused. "Damienth?"The organoid purred at the sound of his name.

It was a few minutes of sitting there that Avatare felt her head clear. "Oww that hurt. Where is Kenpatchi?"The organoid only shook his head in response. Avatare got up and strode naked to the rock formation that she had left her Zoid behind. As she turned the corner she noticed that he had turned to stone. "Will you revive him Damienth?" the organoid nodded before merging with the Zoid in a flash of black-silver light,The Zoid took on the same glow as the organoid as it regenerated. Avatare noticed that there was a locker shoved against the wall near the pods. She walked over her hair nearly to her ankles shielding her tanned form. By the time her organoid was finished she was dressed and her hair was placed into a long tail.

She heard a growl and turned to see her Zoid back to his former glory. "Hello Saix" Avatare stroked the Zoids nose, in greeting. Damienth reappeared at her side and she stroked him for a job well done. She took everything from the locker before she left, Including a rather old book. She climbed into the cockpit and buckled down. Saix got to its feet and she piloted them out there, Damienth running at her side. When she found her way out of the caves she was just outside a huge fence. "Wow this isn't the same as when we left it. What happened???" She turned her Zoid away and set off, She found a decent sized cave farther away from the base. The cave was cool and dry she was lucky enough to find some wood for a fire. "What has happened?" She dug through the bag containing the stuff from the locker,by firelight.

She pulled out the book her eyes now finally able to read the front cover. _Kenpatchi's Journal_ was scrawled on the front. "By the Eve, was Kenpatchi right about the Deathsaurer?" As she settled down to read across the desert a black organoid was watching over his master, his head turned as he felt the awakening of something from ancient times. Avatare and Damienth slept until dawn,she sat at the fire roasting a desert hair Damienth had caught for her. She looked over the journal as she ate, her eyes not truly believing what it said. "We are going to head north across the desert" Damienth nodded. Avatare got up and packed up camp.

As she finished packing it all into the storage compartment of her Zoid,she wondered where the others were then she sighed and climbed into the cockpit. Avatare resumed her trek north until her Zoid's censors picked up a distress call coming from the east. "This is Fiona Elisi Linette, We are under attack from unidentified Zoids."the message went on to say the coordinates and then repeated its self. "Do you think its her Damienth?" the organoid howled and she smiled. "I do too" And with that she turned Saix east and headed for the battlefield. Fiona was still getting used to piloting a blade liger alone. She and Moonbay had found it abandoned in the desert. Its leg had been hurt and a few crucial wires snapped. Luckily for the Zoid Fiona could help it. Fiona felt the Zoids loneliness and decided to take it with her, she had felt cramped lately always riding in Van's liger. So she was now happy to have her own, Moonbay had said the Zoid suited her perfectly.

They had been on there way back to the base carrying some parts for Van's liger and Thomas' D-bison. The attack had come without warning, Fiona had told Moonbay to head for the base and she would hold them off, because the Gustav was damaged by the shelling and couldn't keep up with Fiona's liger. Moonbay had done as asked but was making calls to the base as soon as she was in range. "This is Moonbay, Anyone there??" She waited for a moment,and heard a familiar voice she almost cried in joy. "This is Guardian Force HQ, Moonbay is that you?" "Van! Irvine! Fiona and I were attacked, she stayed behind so I could get out! We need help!"She told him her coordinates, and before she could tell him Fiona's her Zoid was hit with a high power round "We are on our way Moonbay" was the last thing she heard on the radio.

Fiona on the other hand was doing alright, she had managed to take out three Guysak. She was trapped they had backed her into a corner, they were going to kill her. She closed her eyes when she heard weapons fire, when she felt no pain she opened her eyes to realize the Guysak in front of her had all been taken out. A familiar face popped up onto her screen. "Elisi" She didn't even feel the tears that coursed over her cheeks. The memory surfaced and she remembered a name, from days long past. "Avatare" "You sounded like you needed help" A few shots hit the sand between them, both looked to see a great many Guysak coming towards them. Both the Liger and Saix roared the challenge, and were answered. "This is like home" Avatare said her voice finding a new strength. She charged and fired her lesser back mounted rifle. Her targets were thrown back by the rifles round entering them. Fiona used her powers to call Zeke for help. The organoid startled Irvine by turning into a streak of silver light and vanishing into the sky back the way the Gustav had come. "Fiona must have called him" With the white organoids arrival the battle was decided.

As they were ready to go looking for Fiona there censors went off that two Zoids were approaching quickly. Moonbay cheered at seeing the first Zoid. "Thats Fiona's new Liger, But I don't know what or who that is."She gestured to the second larger Zoid. Fiona's face appeared on Van's screen. "Hello Van" "Are you alright Fiona?"She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes I got help from an old friend" The second Zoid was a type they had never seen before. A new face popped up on the communications screen. "Elisi, who are they?"The Zoid stopped on the hill. "They are new friends Avatare, They will cause you no harm." Avatare nodded before following Fiona back to the base they were staying at. Thomas was antsy as the Zoids approached he prayed that Fiona wasn't hurt. He noticed the two new additions to the party, as they walked through the gate and into the hanger.

The dark Zoid stopped next to the red Liger and the cockpit popped open a shadow emerged. The sun was directly behind the person so all you could see was the basic outline of a clocked figure. Then the shadow jumped down landing in cat-like grace in front of them. "Avatare!!!" Fiona screamed as she charged the figure, the one now known as Avatare ran for Fiona and swept her into an embrace. "Elisi" the figure growled against her hair. Van and Thomas where growling quietly at the guy who was putting his hands on their girl. "Come lets get you a bath and some new clothes." They watched in shock as Fiona tugged on the clocked 'man's' hand and led him into her quarters.

Once Fiona closed the door Avatare shed her cloak and chuckled. "You really upset those males dear" Fiona shook her head. "I don't think so, Where is your organoid?"Avatare shook her head with a small smirk. "With Saix, He doesn't trust these what ever they are." Fiona shook her head and shoved Avatare into the shower she had prepared. "They are humans from a planet on the other side of the solar system."She received a snort and a pat of thanks as her friend stripped and departed into the shower. "I am going to the control room, Get your organoid and I'll leave Zeke to guide you." She heard the agreeing rumble and left her quarters. Avatare looked over her shoulder at the door wondering why Elisi, didn't remember anything about what happened. When she read her mind it was nearly blank it was mostly filled with images of a guy, blue liger and Zekeial. But there was no memory of the others and it worried her. She decided she would keep what she knew from these people until she could figure out if they were trustworthy.

Fiona walked into the control room her thoughts on the Zoidian female who was occupying her shower. She saw Van and the others gathered there waiting for her. "Who is that guy Fiona?" Moonbay said and Fiona chuckled. She was bombarded by questions until she held her hands in the air. "Avatare is an Ancient Zoidian like me"The control room door slid open to admit Zeke and he was followed by Avatare. "Greetings Avatare" the cloaked figure nodded before speaking. "And Greetings to you and yours Elisi" Avatare settled her large frame into a chair just within polite speaking distance. "Will you remove the cloak?"Fiona asked and Avatare laughed before standing and removing said cloak. The shock washed over those gathered there. The cloak pooled at her feet reviling her slightly form fitting clothing, and her now thigh-length hair. "I'm no male" her voice was sultry and low. Irvine allowed his eye to roam over her form noting her muscled structure. "I am Avatare" was all she said as her eyes made contact with everyones there. Fiona smiled at the woman who was settling into a chair. "where is Damienth?" She received a snort from Avatare's direction."He decided to stay with Saix, something about fending off some crazy old man" Fiona nodded in understanding and Fiona stopped them from asking her friend questions. But decided to ask one herself out of curiosity. "How did you find me?" the rooms occupants looks at the two. "It was by chance actually, I heard your call for help. I've only been awake a few days, And this world isn't what it was." It took a few hours of talking before Fiona called a halt to it. "Everyone Avatare is new to this world and its not polite for us to bombard her with questions."

They heard a chuckle from the chair, Avatare looked out the window. "Avatare do you remember what Zoid Eve is?" Avatare's head snapped around and she gave Fiona a puzzled look. "Yeah I do" They looked at her in shock, but before they could open their mouths they heard Doctor D scream. The whole group was out the door in the blink of an eye, but when they arrived Avatare and the group fell over laughing. The strange Zoid she piloted had Doctor D in its mouth and was using its teeth to form a cage. "I told you not to touch anything Doctor D!" Fiona sighed. " Avatare do you mind?" the other Zoidian chuckled before approaching the Zoid. "Saix drop him, he can't taste very good."The Zoid turned his head and dropped the man flat on his ass. The man got up and he walked towards Avatare, and before Fiona could call out a warning a black-silver light was between her and the Doc. The black wolf like organoid snarled at the man his claws and fangs an eerie silver. "What is that!" Thomas yelped. "That is Damienth, Avatare's organoid." the organoid stopped growling at Fiona's voice and his tail wagged. The next thing Fiona knew she was laying on her back being cuddled by a over excited organoid. They heard dark chuckling before Avatare called her organoid back. "I've never seen that type of organoid before."Doctor D said as he was studying the organoid from behind Irvine. Avatare snorted in distaste as she petted her organoid. Fiona knew what that snort meant Avatare hated cowards and to her Doctor D was the biggest coward she'd ever known. The first week was tense whenever Avatare entered the room it would go quiet she'd only snort, grab what ever it was she'd came for and leave. As the dawn rose the morning of the second week Fiona found Avatare working on her Zoid in the garage. "Avatare?"The other Zoidian made a noise in her throat to let Fiona know she was listening. "Do you wanna patrol with me this morning? We can leave now if your ready?"

Avatare turned to look at the smaller blond Zoidian. "You bringing your organoid?" She looked towards the door and Zeke stood there tail wagging gently. Avatare smiled and greeted the organoid with a few soft pats and a hug. "hello Zekeial" she murmured and the organoid growled contentedly. "OK lets go!" It only took Avatare a few minutes to close everything up and put the tools away, she had just finished when Fiona came around with her Red-blade Liger. Avatare climbed into Saix's cockpit and strapped her self in, when she was ready she backed him out of the garage and turned towards the Liger. Fiona's image popped up on her right screen. "Are you ready?" All she got in return was a grin and they set off at a good pace. They spent the first couple hours in a companionable silence, Avatare smiling at her memories of them doing this so many times before, and Fiona wondering why this felt so familiar and yet she was at peace with the wild pilot. They enjoyed the several hours together, including stopping once to grab some fresh water from a well Fiona knew of.


End file.
